Truth or Dare
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: When Sakura gets an idea in her head, there's no changing her mind. A boy-girl sleepover at Ino's house, a game of Truth or Dare, and a wicked idea to tease her friends seems simple enough... Until Sakura finds the tables have been turned. A SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and KibaIno fanfic. Enjoy! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A 'Trip' Down Memory Lane  
*Sakura's POV***

"Hey! Let's have a slumber party!" Ino's eyes were bright and her voice excited as she spun to face us. We were walking back from school, still in the full uniform, fighting the short gusts of wind that threatened to lift our skirts. I brushed my hair away from my face as the wind picked up, scattering cherry blossom petals down onto us. The petals blended in with my hair, not letting me pick them out. My headband usually held most of my hair in check, save the shorter strands that clustered around my emerald eyes. The wind blew again, more softly this time, and the longer tendrils of my pink hair flew out behind me before settling back against my shoulder blades. I was still getting used to this length. I frowned as I remembered the day when I had been forced to accept a new style.

***Flashback***

_"You bitch! Sasuke-kun belongs to me, and no one else! No one- not even you, Pinky- can take him away from me!" A punch, followed by a slap and a kick, knocked me backwards onto the ground. Instantly, the two other girls were on me. "Hurry up, Karin, just do it! We can't stay and hold her forever!" Thing 1 and Thing 2 held me down as Thing 3, also known as Karin, approached and smiled viciously, her red hair flashing, eyes magnified slightly through the lenses of her glasses. "Bring it, slut," I snarled. "What can you do to me, Four-Eyes? Nothing! You can't hurt me; I'm too strong for someone as weak as you." I smiled triumphantly, defiantly, as her face turned purple._

_Reaching out, she held a kunai to my throat as she reached into her pocket. Ami (Thing 1) grabbed me by the hair and forced my head back. Karin moved and silver flashed before I was suddenly free. My chopped hair tickled my neck as comprehension dawned on me. "Bitch. Sasuke-kun only likes long hair. Welcome to the Chop Block. Ami already cut the hair off those 3 ditzes that you call friends. You'll be the final addition to the Konoha Freak Show!" Laughing, they walked out as I curled on the floor, my face buried in my severed locks as tears slipped down my face._

***End of flashback***

"Sakura? Ne, Sakura! Wake up!" I snapped to the present, confused and dazed. Hinata's worried face looked into mine, and I could see Ino and Tenten standing next to her. "Hinata? Why am I on the ground..." My voice trailed off as I noticed several things simultaneously.

First, my books were scattered everywhere. I was sitting on the ground under one of the trees I loved, and my head hurt. Pressing a palm to my forehead, I saw blood when I pulled my hand away. Hinata gasped, Ino cursed, and Tenten pulled me off the ground, looping my arm around her shoulder as she supported my waist. I could feel the blood running from my head, and it was a struggle to put one foot in front of the other. I could hear Tenten at a distance, yelling at Ino and Hinata to come help her, and then everything went black.

***Ino's POV***

"Shit!" I lunged forwards, grabbing Sakura just as she slid away from Tenten and fell towards the ground. "Hinata, can you get her books? Tenten, find the guys. I'll need some help to take proper care of her." They both nodded, worry on their pale faces. Hinata followed me slowly as I dragged Sakura's limp form with me. Tenten disappeared, and I muttered under my breath. "Honestly, I told you not to stay up so late, whether you were studying or working, Sakura! You don't need this extra stress. I know things are difficult with the amount of pressure you're subjected to, being a top student and all, but you really should take better care of yourself." Hinata gasped, and I sensed someone behind me. Shaking my head at Sakura, who was still unconscious next to me, I directed my words towards the figure behind me. "Don't you think it would be better if she would take care of herself, Sasuke?"

He was quiet for a second, but then he gave the typical answer. "Hn." Stepping around Ino, he looked at Sakura gently. He was facing away from me, but I could see the tender glimmer in his eyes as he looked at Sakura.

There was a crash from behind us, and we spun around to see Kiba and Neji glaring at Naruto, who was flat on the ground, having apparently tripped over some trash cans. Looking up, the idiot grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head, but his goofy expression vanished when he saw the state Sakura was in. "Ino! Is she okay?! What happened?! Tell me!" Shaking my head, I staggered a bit under her weight. Instantly, Kiba was behind me, supporting my shoulders, and Sakura was against Sasuke's chest. "A-arigatou, Kiba-kun..."

Naruto reached towards Sakura's face as he saw the gash that was still bleeding steadily. At that point, I saw how pale she'd gotten. "Shit! She's still bleeding! Before you yell at me, Naruto, she fell. She was spacing out, she tripped over a branch and started bleeding. We woke her up, but she passed out again. We need to get her to the hospital!" Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question, and I started to snap at him before Sasuke beat me to it.

"You baka, are you seeing the color she's turning? She's losing too much blood for us to sit here and argue! Naruto, you're helping me get her to the hospital. The nurses will doubtlessly recognize you as her family, considering the number of times you've been injured and she's visited you." He paused, turning away from us, and spoke one last thing to me. "Ino, you're swaying on your feet. Go home and sleep. Kiba, can you help her, and Tenten, can you handle Hinata? She seems to have fainted. Naruto, grab Sakura's books. She'll still want to get her work done, regardless of whether she's in the hospital or not."

I tried to nod at them, but my body wasn't cooperating, and my bones were turning to jelly. I fell against Kiba as the world went dark. The last thing I felt was Kiba's arms tightening around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: O.o Sorry guys, this chapter is REALLY short. I've been catching up for the return to school tomorrow, but I'm really happy about how everything's going. Anyway, I figured that I wanted to make a fanfic that was heavily dramatized the first few chapters and try to soften it later, including fluff and comedy. What do you guys think? :) ...I hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Panic**

***Naruto's POV***

How the hell did this happen? That was the only thing I could consistently ask myself as I kept up with Sasuke's pace towards the hospital. A trail of blood drops followed us, from Sakura's still-bleeding gash. She was beginning to look dangerously like a wax sculpture, and Sasuke's pace doubled. "Damn it, Sakura, fight it. Don't you dare give in to this!" I heard him muttering to her, his tone panicked. I caught a glimpse of Konoha Hospital, and my heart dropped. "Teme! The hospital is closed!"

I knew Hell had frozen over, officially. Sakura had fainted and was getting close to death. The hospital was closed. And now, Sasuke switched directions, heading for his home. "Teme! What the fuck are you doing?! We need to find Tsunade!" He stopped abruptly, wheeling to face me. "That's what you're doing, dobe! Find Tsunade. I need to take Sakura somewhere where I can help her, even if it's just a bit. I need to bind her head before she dies of blood loss, and there's a chance I can invert my chakra signature to match hers... That means that I could heal her. If I don't successfully do that, I need Tsunade's help! Go find her, and I'll try to help Sakura! What are you doing, baka?! GO!" His eyes bled red as he yelled at me. I turned around and took off, trying to locate Tsunade by her chakra signature. Don't you dare let her go, Teme. If you do, I'll never forgive you.

***Sakura's POV***

I was floating in a dark place. It was strange; I felt like I was at zero gravity, but it grew harder to move my limbs by the minute. In an instant, everything changed. I felt as though I had hit something solid, and it pressed against my back. I could hear someone frantically talking, and I strained to remember what had happened, how I'd gotten here. Memories of the events that led to this point flooded my mind, and I forced my eyes open a crack.

My surroundings slowly took form around me. I was lying on a bedroll, my head burning and a feeling of calm spreading through me. A soothing sensation was surrounding me, and I looked up at the source with difficulty. Have I died and gone to heaven or is Sasuke-kun healing me? Wait, no, that's not possible... He shouldn't be able to alter his chakra signature to that! It shouldn't be possible! "S-Sa-su-ke...-kun? W-what are you doing?!" I struggled to sit up after I realized what was going on. Sasuke, however, had other plans. Pushing me back down, he straddled me to keep me from getting back up, and I felt my face go scarlet. I could make out his face through the green glow of the chakra he was using; it was pained, and sweat dripped down his face. His hands were shaking, and I saw what was happening.

***Flashback to a lesson in healing***

_If a ninja uses up their chakra, they will usually lose consciousness. However, there's something worse than depleting one's chakra entirely. If a ninja is using advanced techniques to alter their chakra signature, transforming it into something else, such as a non-medical ninja trying to use a healing jutsu, they may deplete their chakra without being aware and fall into a coma. There have been numerous incidents in the past where talented ninjas with defined chakra limits have lost themselves while changing their signature and channeling their chakra into something they were not supposed to know. Usually, the end result of the coma is death._

***End of Flashback***

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" I pushed him off of me, and he didn't resist. The chakra died instantly the moment it was out of use, and I caught hold of his shirt before he could fall backwards. As soon as I had a hold on him, I knew that he was too heavy to hold upright. Quickly, I maneuvered behind him, and let him come to rest on the floor, his head cradled in my lap. "Sasuke-kun... Arigatou for what you did. Now I just need you to wake up and come back to me."

* * *

**Me: Gasp! How dramatic! Lol. I really wanted to make one that would be more sudden, I guess, than the other ones I've written so far, so this fanfic is going to reveal my more-dramatic side. I'll be updating soon! Bye!**


End file.
